Presidential Balls
by FitzgLivviep
Summary: He has gone a little batty but hey all he wanted was love, support and power in that order while the rest wanted power, support and love. But now he had someone on his side and it was the last person he ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know writing a new story but left the others just hanging but do not fret this one will not be long, it really just is to help me get out of my Scandal funk. The chapters will be short and entertaining (I'm hoping). I saw the previews for the next episode and I really am not going to watch till stuff starts blowing up and curve balls start to be thrown, I still haven't watched the first episode. This is from Fitz point of view and lets say he wants to join the fun. So bare with me Ella Tales, Operation Heels, Simply Meant to Be, In All Honesty, Dark of the Night, Them Hands, and House of Their Own are all on the horizon. (Dang i am behind and those are only my Scandal Fics and i am still writing new ones...ughhh I'm going to stop rambling and get typing)  
**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything**_

* * *

I am different. I flirted with anything that showed me attention and didn't give a damn, why should I. Hey I was a free man. No wife, no Olivia, and hey I am a powerful and good looking man, with every woman I've been with singing about me _blessing_. As I looked around at the "team" that got me in the very chair I was sitting in one way or another I felt...nothing. I was numb but that is what they pushed me to, what I let them do to me.

"I would like to say thank you all for coming and I'm going to get right down to business. See I know everyone in here thinks I'm the spoiled, handsome, rich boy. Everyone likes to think they have power over me and you know what I believed it too. Cyrus you were my pit-bull fought my dirty backyard fights. Mellie you were my arm piece, mother of my children. Jake you were my ear to the ground, my friend. And Olivia god, you were my fixer, world, life, everything. I gave myself to you, you made me believe in myself but I was always second to you. But you know I'm ready to join in on the fun, I have a surprise for you all. Lauren please send in the surprise."

No one knew how to react to the way I was talking and acting and I loved that. I saw them all react to the moment when they heard a hand on the door. Liv loses her breathe when she sees who walks in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me introduce you guys to Carolyn."

Liv couldn't believe who she was seeing and I couldn't love the look on her face even more if I tried. The pain that I saw actually made my day but I still wanted to comfort her. Mellie looked lost as always, Cyrus was shocked, and Jake looked confused.

"Now for those of you who don't know this is…. well why don't you explain," he says turning to the woman standing next to him behind his desk.

"Thank you Mr. President. I am Carolyn or what Jake and Cyrus knew me by was Maya Pope but what Livvie here called me was the sweetest tune of them all mama. Hi baby."

"Mellie I would like to introduce the missing Pope."

"Fitz I don't get it, I thought she was dead."

"Well we all did then Liv here called in a favor when she reappeared and I made her disappear again. Then she tried to blow me up, got arrested and then was let out by the great Cyrus Beene here."

"So this is the woman who is married to the man who killed my son and brought Olivia Pope into the world."

"Thats me. Wait I did cheat on Eli though if that makes you feel better."

I didn't know that bit of information and we had an agreement all truths and no lies but I let this slide because it wasn't important. I didn't tell her graphic details about my activities with Liv so it was fine. I looked at her with raised eyebrows asking the unsaid question.

"This tad bit of information was unimportant. And he was white; I guess my Livvie here gets it from her mama."

Liv was still looking like she saw a ghost.

"Baby girl I know I taught you to be smarter than everyone. You were sleeping in the damn white house even way before that you were in here running things baby. But see you listened to your father who wants to use you instead of being on the front lines. He hides behind people. Did you ever ask him how he became command? Did you ask why he was able to have a family and no one under his thumb could? Aww baby that was all me. Now keep in mind your father went to extremes with torturing and I know that first hand."

"And I am going to give both women in this room a little advice; if you want power give your man some then be the neck that turns that power. Once it's all said and done take it back because he would be glad to give it to you."

I looked at her; she had a point, even though it was a roundabout way of control. But I'm not going to lie it had truth, I am a perfect example. I looked at Liv and she was staring at me and I couldn't help but smirk at her, lean back and lick my lips in her direction. I saw her shiver and I knew that I still had some type of control over her body's reactions to me. I guess we were having our own conversation because next I heard Jake clear his voice and speak.

"Fitz…"

"Did he really just call you by your name?" mama Pope asked.

"See he thinks because that he got Livvie to jump on a plane and live on a remote island for a few months, he ran B613 for short period of time; which I suggested not Eli, and he was sleeping with the love of my life and now hes the head of the NSA, he could provide her normal and we could be friends. "

"Normal?" She looks over at Liv, "normal? Liv what the hell is normal? Did you forget normal is over rated. This is just a lap dog ,"she said pointing to Jake.

"You know nothing about me and you know nothing about Olivia," Jake spoke up.

"You use to be a high rank in the Navy but you rather kill and hey that's fine with me but to kill innocent people like James who happened to be a father of an innocent little girl or take orders to sleep with my daughter because another man said it was against national security, yea that's normal. Plus lets not forget that little girl is her goddaughter. "

Turning her eyes to Liv, " let me get this straight on one hand you have Jake; second in command, has murders under his belt that you have told people about, he runs you to an island away from people and one of your friends get killed, which he probably knew about and that's normal, and that's all I know of what he can bring to the table. But on the other hand….


	3. Chapter 3

**_But on the other hand…._**

You have a man who was willing to give up the greatest job in the nation for you, he stepped out his marriage, granted there was that one girl besides you but other than that it was only you, he helped you take down your father to get you out of this crap circle of death."

"And I built her a house."

"What?"

"In Vermont."

"And he built you a damn house and you guys aren't married because….

"I did propose. It was a ploy for the media but I did mean every word."

"Sir I really don't understand any of this."

It was the first time Cyrus spoke and I forgot he was there, "don't worry it will and since you love being in my personal life so much pay attention."

"It seems that you two know each other well, I was just wondering when you had the time to talk."

"Cyrus you don't need to know all the details but we talked a lot and here comes the fun part."

"Fitzgerald I really don't have time for your games and I'm sorry it seems that everyone in this room has power but the one who has been talking this whole time."

"Mellie I really would watch who you're talking too."

"Really Fitz am I just supposed to be scared just because she is Olivia's mother, please."

"I am not just Olivia's mother _honey._ I am someone who gets to play at the adult table. If you must know I am international terrorist, well was I should say."

"Okay and now you're teamed up with Fitzgerald, wouldn't be the first time hes teamed up with a Pope woman."

"True."

Cyrus phone rings and I can't help to stand up and watch my plan play out.

"Excuse me.."

"No please answer it here."

He does and I see all the blood drain from his face, "and let the games begin."

 **A/N: One more chapter to go…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I said this was going to be the** **last chapter but I decided to draw it out. I have not watched the new season and most likely won't until I start seeing everyone's plan fall into place. So read and enjoy. Ohh and let's take a minute and bless Mr. Goldwyn with gracing our screens with his upper body goodness.**

* * *

Cyrus answered his phone, "this is Mr. Beene. What do you mean? Fine I understand thank you for letting me know." He felt like his stomach was going to crawl up his throat with his heart right behind it.

"Everything alright Cyrus," I asked playing the concerned friend.

"Umm that was the lead detective on James murder. They said the case ran cold and it was being labeled inactive."

"Great that means my plan worked."

"What plan?"

"Let's put it like this if my sons killer gets to run free why not your husbands."

"I don't know who even killed him and now I'll never know because whatever it is that you did."

"Ohh you'll get to know because I'm going to tell you but first let me get the ball rolling on other pressing matters. Mellie?"

"Who are you Fitz, this isn't the man I married."

"No its not and that's what the great thing about it is. See usually people who were together for as long as we were together they would say things like 'you aren't the man I fell in love with' or 'you are not the man who I loved and had children with' so this is why me caring about your feelings don't mean a damn to me. Now we already played hard ball when I was trying to give Olivia all of me but I want to iron out small details, how does that sound," she goes to speak but I stop her, "I don't want you to answer because I will for you. You will let me see Karen and Teddy whenever I want or when they want. You will go back to your maiden name. And lastly you will start dating."

" _YOU_ must be out your mind to think I will do anything you say."

"Maybe I am out of my mind but you will do as I say and that's because your dear old boyfriend Andrew just got better and we don't want him to slip back now do we."

"Leave him alone you son of a bitch," she shouts.

"The devil may have been my father but my mother was not a bitch. Plus I bet Liv here would love to know that Liz and Andrew planned her kidnapping."

And that was the moment I knew I finally broke Olivia Pope. She fell to her knees on the floor. I knew she didn't deal with her kidnapping and I was glad to lay some details on the table but I was far from done with dealing with the secrets they all thought I didn't know. And if she still had a brick up in her wall I was going to make sure I blow it away with my next two surprises.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning short chapter! But its not the others aren't short either. I will be finishing this story tonight after i go celebrate a friends birthday for a couple hours. Read and enjoy because I decided to add a little twist to this story that I never planned, I wonder if anyone can guess?**

* * *

 **(In case you don't know this is Fitz talking)**

And that was the moment I knew I finally broke Olivia Pope but it wasn't to the point I wanted her, I wanted her in the same place she put me. She fell to her knees on the floor. I knew she didn't deal with her kidnapping and I was glad to lay some details on the table but I was far from done with dealing with the secrets they all thought I didn't know. And if she still had a brick up in her wall I was going to make sure I blew it away with my next three surprises.

"That's right Mellies boyfriend and my ex chief of staff came with a plan to negotiate with terrorist."

I wasn't really expecting to talk about this topic but I had some things that needed to be said.

"And see I love how you said I could never protect but the whole time you were with me our love was kept secret; seriously I got leaving your apartment you worked that story and you were never bothered. And you are the absolute best at your job but did you really think that no one ever got curious and came snooping around," pointing to Jake, "he literally is standing in another room and they take you from your home. See you think that the moment I heard what was happening that I jumped in with my eyes blind, no I sat and drank and told Mellie about it and asked her what man that would make me if I went to war and she said to me and I quote 'I thought you loved her, don't tell me we went through all this for a cheap screw', so yeah I declared war for you and those dead soldiers blood will be on my hands but they did not die in vain or for no reason. Anyways that's what happened but we all think Andrew had a little stroke and I had a gut feeling that was not true, so I called the last person who I never talked to but we have a common ground which all circles back to one name… Pope. We both despise Rowan and love Liv, in different capacity of course but same ground work none the less, which brings me to another surprise guest."

Liv finally looked up and saw the one person who she thought would always be on her side, her gladiator…..

"Huck?"


End file.
